System Requirements
This article is dedicated to running Warframe on your PC or Laptop and some tips and tools on how to improve your overall performance. System Requirements Running warframe with the minimum System Requirements. *OS: Windows XP with Service Pack 3 or higher. *CPU: Intel Core Duo e6400 or AMD Athlon x64 4000+ *RAM: 2GB. *GPU: Nvidia Geforce 8600 or ATI Radeon HD 3600 *DirextX: 9.0c *Hard Drive: 2GB of hard drive space. If you are unsure that your computer specifications are correct for warframe, or if you simply want to be sure click on the link below and search for Warframe. Select automatic detection of hardware and accept the applet run request by your browser. System Requirements Lab, Can you RUN it PhysX WarFrame is a PhysX intensive game, it utilized the PhysX engine with particles, breakable objects, and more. To be able to fully use PhysX and run the game smoothly you will need a proper Nvidia GPU card. PhysX does not support AMD GPU's. PhysX can be switched on/off in the graphics menu. Improved Performance with Nvidia GPU's. Unless you have a Geforce GTX 660 or better PhysX calculation will put a serious strain on your GPU. You could simply buy a new PC and go for a 2-way or 3-way SLI setup. This however this is not a real option for most people. You can however pair your current GPU with a second GPU and dedicated this GPU to PhysX, this is not a SLI setup! Or upgrade your current GPU and use your old GPU as a dedicated PhysX card. All you need is a motherboard with a extra PCI Express slot and a card that supports PhysX you can then dedicate this card to PhysX. Also ensure that both card support the same DirectX, either 9.0 or 11.0. AMD GPU's and PhysX Unfortunately Nvidia does not support AMD card running PhysX. The only way around this is by adding a Nvidia GPU to your computer and dedicate this to PhysX, much like the option above for pure Nvidia setup. But there are not any drivers that support this solution. There is however a hacked version of those drivers that will remedy this. Do take into account that these drivers are not a official release by Nvidia. Nvidia PhysX performance reference PhysX configuration reference Nynx absorb particles.jpg|Nynx absorb PhysX particles. Grineer particle example.jpg|Grineer corps PhysX particles 2013-05-11_00005.jpg|Glaive breaking container 2013-05-11_00009.jpg|Infested PhysX Tools A range of tools and utilities you might find useful, all freeware no trials or payware! *'3DP Chip:' Little program that checks what hardware is on your rig and then find the proper drivers. 3DP Chip *'Memory Cleaner:' Clean RAM and System Cache, optimize your gaming experience. Memory Cleaner *'DiskMax:' Keep your hard drive clean and remove any unwanted files. A range of scanning profiles for novice to expert users, comes with disk defrag. DiskMax *'CoreTemp:' Keep and eye on your core(s) temperature work with System Monitor. CoreTemp *'System Monitor:' Live stats of about your rig, cpu coreloads, RAM/Page File and more System Monitor II *'GPU Monitor:' Live stats about your GPU compatible with all CPU's GPU Monitor *'Network Monitor:' Live stats about your network connection(s) Network Monitor II *'Ping Monitor:' Ping any server/website with live stats. Ping Monitor *'AusLogic Disk Defrag:' Defrag and optimize i use this in conjunction with DiskMax. Disk-Defrag *'FRAPS:' FPS read out while gaming FRAPS *'CCleaner:' Registry cleaner CCleaner *'Leatrix Latency Fix:' online gaming latency issue's Leatrix Latency Fix *'Advanced System Care': the Turbo Boost Tool eliminates CPU usage from unwanted programs during play, speeding up your gameplay (also includes tons of Care and maintenance tools all in one free package) Advanced System Care Free Tricks & Settings Some minor adjustments in your windows OS could improve performance. Here are some listed, take into account that this is for the advanced users. I would strongly advice not to use this unless you have some experience. Before proceeding make a full backup(system image, registry back up etc) QoS 100% bandwidth, in Windows7 Home *Start --> Run --> type: regedit --> enter --> Navigate to: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Policies\Microsoft\Windows Right click on Windows folder --> New --> Key --> foldername: Psched Select new Psched folder --> right click --> New --> DWORD (32-bit) Value Rename entry --> NonBestEffortLimit--> right click on entry --> Modify --> set Value to 0 --> Base = Decimal Now reboot for changes to take effect. QoS 100% bandwith, in windows7 Pro/Ultimate and Enterprise *Start --> Run --> type: gpedit.msc --> enter --> Navigate to --> Local Computer Policy --> Administrative Templates --> Network --> QOS Packet Scheduler Right window --> select Limit reservable bandwidth setting --> edit Setting tab --> check enabled --> then Bandwidth limit % --> change to 0 --> Apply Start --> Run --> ncpa.cpl --> will open Network Connections --> right click on connection --> Properties Make sure QoS Packet Scheduler box is checked. Core Performance Boost: RAM *Start --> Run --> type: regedit --> enter --> Navigate to: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Control\Session Manager\Memory Management --> Open: "DisablePagingExecutive" --> Change value to "1" --> close reg editor and reboot. Category:Warframe Category:Browse